


Just pretend to be my date part 2

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, First Date, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Just pretend to be my date part 2

The drink turned into getting a cup of coffee at a 24-hour diner after the bar closed. The two of you talked about your childhoods, jobs, schools, and your dreams for the future.

“Growin’ up Catholic is no joke. Let me tell ya”, he smiled and shook his head.

Religion was just one thing you had in common. Both of you came from a big family. You were the oldest of five with four brothers, He had two older and one younger sister. 

“So. Nurse practitioner. I bet you see all kinds of crazy stuff, huh?” Sonny took a sip of his coffee, wiping his mustache. 

You nodded. “Yeah. The ER can be an interesting place for sure.” The topic of his job came up but being a homicide detective isn’t something he wanted to talk about. You got it, your dad had been in homicide too you told him. 

“I’ve thought of going to law school”, he blushed a little and put is head down.

You placed your hand on his, “That’s great Sonny. You should definitely go for it!” You gave him a big smile.

“You’re the first person I’ve told that too.” Sonny gazed at you across the table. He shook his head. “I’m sorry. There is just something about you. Like I’ve known you forever and I can tell you anything.”

It was your turn to blush, “Yeah. Me too Sonny.”

“You kids need anything else before I go off shift?”, the waitress asked. 

You glanced at your watch, “Oh my gosh! It’s 5 am”, you said laughing.

“Great breakfast time.” Sonny rubbed his hands together and opened the menu. “I’ll have the hotcakes, bacon, 2 eggs scrambled and hash browns. What are getting? My treat.” 

“Hotcakes and bacon for me, please.”, you said to the waitress.

“Comin’ up.” She replied and walked away.

Standing outside the diner you exchanged phone numbers.

“Thanks for breakfast, Sonny. I had a really good time”, you looked up at him.

“Believe me the pleasure was all mine doll.” He blushed again. “So, what time should I pick you up tonight?”

“You still want to go out tonight?”, you asked, surprised.

“Well yeah, but if you don’t want to…” he trailed off.

“No, I want to. I’d really like to, I mean I’d love-” His lips silenced you. It was the softest, most tender kiss you could ever remember getting. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7 pm?”, he asked.

Smiling you said, “Perfect. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Not as much as I am.” He took your hand and kissed it. He helped you hail a cab. “Wish it was 7 pm now”, he said and closed your door. You blew him a kiss and he caught it. You were still smiling when your head hit the pillow.

The front door buzzer rang at 7 pm. “Hey, it’s Sonny.” His voice cheerful.

You grinned from ear to ear. “I’ll be down in a minute.” Grabbing your jacket and purse you headed downstairs. 

“You look great.” He leaned down and kissed your cheek. You had on jeans, a T-shirt and sneakers. Sonny said dress warm and comfortable. It was fall so the evenings were chilly.

“So do you.” He was wearing jeans and a hoodie. Where are we going?” you asked excitedly.

Sonny just grinned “it’s a surprise.” He opened your car door and came around to the drivers' side. “Hope you like picnics.”

He pulled over on the side of a country road. There quite a few other cars there as well. He got out of the car and came around to open your door, taking your hand to help you out, ever the gentleman. 

He got into the trunk and pulled out a real picnic basket and a blanket. He took your hand and you followed other couples and families to an open area, He spread out the blanket and the two of you sat down.

“Meteor shower and star gazing. One of the local colleges planned this event.” He smiled. He remembered your conversation about your love of the night sky.

He unpacked the basket. He brought huge sub sandwiches, chips, sodas, and a cannoli for each of you. He even had a thermos of hot chocolate. “It’s simple, I know.”

“No, this is great. I’d take this over the fanciest restaurant in NYC.” Your face felt like it was going to split from smiling so big. 

While you were eating a professor gave information about the meteor shower and where to look to find certain constellations. You kept catching Sonny look at you from the corner of your eye. You turned to him and winked. He laced your fingers with his and kissed your knuckles.

After you ate, you cleaned up and put things back in the basket. The sky had darkened enough to see the stars. Sonny laid back on the blanket and you laid beside him.

Pointing to the sky you saw a few meteors and picked out the big dipper. It had gotten chilly and you shivered. “You cold doll?” Sonny asked concerned,

“Yeah, a little but it’s okay.” You didn’t want to leave.

He opened his arms, “c’mere. I can’t have my girl getting cold.”

You scooted over to him. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled half the blanket over you. You snuggled into his chest. “Comfortable?”, he asked.

“Yes. Very comfortable.” He kissed the top of your head. After a few minutes, you felt yourself nodding off. The last thought you had before falling asleep was ‘I’m going to marry this man someday.’


End file.
